The Clashing of Forces
by Sam-Punk
Summary: Various LIly/James oneshots, along with our favorite Marauders!  rated T to be safe
1. Hatred Vs Affection

**((HEY Peeps! New Stories coming atcha :) sorry if theyre so short, but I hand write these, and they are a minimum of 200 pages, so again, sorry!))**

"Hatred vs. Affection"

James looked upon Lily with admiration. Lily looked at James with disgust. James loved Lily. Lily despised James. For four years she was trailed by him, constantly trying to avoid the question of dating him. Now, in seventh year, things were different. She was "warming up to James" as Lily's friends put it. She no longer called him Potter, but rather by his first name, and didn't yell whenever he tried to ask her out, just simply sighed and shook her head. Despite these slight differences in her attitude towards James, she still hated him.

But if she hated him, why did Lily Evans find James Potter so attractive?

James' dark hair was always messy, sticking up in all directions save for a single lock that fell into his beautiful hazel eyes, which were always bright and alight with mischief. He was a prankster and a seeker, never missing a moment to cast a charming smile at a passerby, causing them (who was normally a girl) to erupt into a fit of giggles. Lily would regularly chastise James for being such a prat, but he had changed, and would no longer wink at them or smile at them, but rather greet them as he would a professor, with polite friendliness. Lily watched as girls had their hearts broken by James, and felt horribly guilty that she had played a part in it. But James would squeeze her hand and kiss her cheek, reassuring her for the dozenth time that she had nothing to do with it, he was just "too irresistible." Lily would roll her eyes and smile at his teasing comment, tightening her grip on his hand, thinking about just how silly she was to go from complete hatred to total affection, and just how right it felt.

**((And there we go! Review Please :D))**


	2. Rejection

**((Here we are again! Again, apologies for the shortness, some are longer than others, I promise you))**

"Rejection"

James Potter never took rejection well. Especially if the one rejecting him was Lily Evans, the fiery, redheaded beauty he was in love with. Since third year, he has tried to ask her to Hogsmeade and since third year she refused. James wasn't used to girls saying no to him; girls practically threw themselves at him, so it came as a shock to him when she said no. But James wouldn't give up, and kept asking. Lily kept rejecting. James would sit in the common room each time, depressed. Sirius Black, his best friend, would always be by his side.

"Don't worry Prongs," he would say, "You'll get Evans next time."

James would always sigh and respond. "Yeah Padfoot, I know. Next time."

When "next time" came, the exchange between the two would be the same.

"Go out with me Evans?" James would ask, practically begging.

"For the dozenth time Potter no." Then James would beg some more, and Lily would reject some more. James was ready to give up. Lily Evans would always reject him until the day he died. But one day, Lily's response was different .

"Sure." She had answered, smiling shyly. James grinned. IT had taken four years and millions of rejections, but rejection was part of the wait.

**((Did you like it? Please review! I'll give you a cookie :D))**


	3. A Lucky Curse

**((Again, sorry they're so short! Gah I feel so stupid, cause these take up a whole page in my folder -_-))**

"A Lucky Curse"

11 year old Remus John Lupin had a secret. A secret the wised to keep from everyone, including his three new friends and his other fellow first year Gryffindors. A secret so huge that he was afraid of it himself.

Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

At the age of six, he was bitten by Fenrir Greyback, a werewolf in lines with Voldemort. Remus became shut out of the world, forced to live alone without anyone to play with. Then at the full moon, the young wolf would hide in the forest behind his house, sitting alone until the sun had risen and he returned to his normal self. When the time came for Remus to go to Hogwarts, his father sent a letter to headmaster Albus Dumbledore, asking if Remus could attend. Dumbledore agreed, and set up a way for Remus to attend school and still be able to transform away from everyone. Remus finally felt like he belonged.

And now, in seventh year, not only did his friends know, but his fellow prefect-turned-Head girl- Lily Evans and her ex best friend Severus Snape knew. Remus felt extraordinarily lucky to have friends like the Marauders. IN fifth year, James, Sirius, and Remus had successfully been able to transform into animals, a term known as Animagius. They were unregistered, so they were risking expulsion to help their best friend with his condition. Yes, Remus Lupin felt lucky indeed.

**((Review!))**


End file.
